Pangeran Hujan
by nyE.mEh
Summary: [FICLET] KAISOO. GS. Anggap saja Kyungsoo itu ninox sentulata malaccensis. Dan Kai adalah rembulannya. #happyKYUNGSOOday #happyKAISOOday #happyKAIday


Kai adalah serintik hujan yang datang pada malam hari. Menaburkan aroma basah membunuh polusi. Menggamit hijaunya dedaunan 'tuk muncul kembali. Juga sepotong musik bagi jiwa yang berkelana.

 _Kai seindah itu di mata Kyungsoo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **nyEmEh** proudly present...

 **...**

 **PANGERAN HUJAN**

 **...**

KaiSoo aren't mine. I just own the story.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin, matahari disembunyikan awan. Angin berlomba-lomba menusuk kulit tiap detiknya. Bahkan mantel atau sweater tebal pun mampu ia rasuki.

"Kyungsoo! Gantikan popok Junyi!"

Kyungsoo mengelap peluh setelah mengangkat jemurannya. Dengan berlari kecil ia mendatangi sumber suara. Di sana ada bibi dan pamannya yang lagi-lagi berdebat. Mengabaikan Junyi, putri kecil mereka yang menangis karena ketakutan. Oh, ayolah. Anak umur 2 tahun begitu tentu takut jika ada yang berteriak-teriak di dekat mereka.

"Bibi, P –paman.."

PRAAANG!

Percuma. Lebih baik dia secepatnya membawa pergi Junyi dari rumah terkutuk itu. Memang begini keadaannya dari 3 bulan yang lalu. Semenjak pamannya terkena PHK dan hanya urung-uringan di rumah. Bibinya yang menjadi pelayan di sebuah restoran itu harus bekerja mati-matian menghidupi keluarga dan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Jangan tanya di mana orangtua kandungnya. Kyungsoo benci harus mengakui ini. Tapi ia memang sudah tidak mau peduli lagi tentang eksistansi keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Selamat sore^^_

 _Ugh, bibi dan pamanku bertengkar lagi. Kasihan Junyi._

 _Apa kau bermain basket hari ini? Aku akan membawa Junyi._

 _..._

Send message..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di padang salju yang baru berhenti turun, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Mengeratkan gendongannya pada sepupu kecilnya yang lelap. Hanya tempat ini yang mengerti akan keluhnya.

Kyungsoo melihat arlojinya. 5 menit lagi sesuatu yang ia tunggu akan tiba.

Di pinggir taman kota, ada lapangan basket yang ramai setiap minggu. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo akan datang ke sana melihat pertandingan.

Ups. Sepertinya gadis bersurai pendek ini salah memperkirakan. Sesuatu yang ia selalu tunggu di sini sudah ada di pelupuk matanya.

Sesuatu itu tengah berbicang serius, meciptakan rencana-rencana jitu bersama temannya. Sesekali ia memukul bahu rekannya sambil tertawa lebar. Membuat netra indah itu menjelma sabit seperti yang Kyungsoo lihat malam lalu.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menatapnya sendu. Dengan celana _training_ dan _hoodie_ biru dongker, juga sepatu basket kebanggaannya. Sosok mempesona itu men _dribble_ bola dengan angkuh. Menumbangkan lawannya dengan _dunk_ dan mencetak angka kemenangan bagi timnya.

Mata itu menubruknya. Sesaat Kyungsoo merasa diseret kembali ke dunia asing. Hanya ada merah jambu di sana. Bertaburkan gemintang dengan hembusan lembut angin.

Sosok itu.. mem _passing_ senyum hangat pada Kyungsoo. Mencairkan salju yang ia pijak. Membuatnya tenggelam kemudian. Jujur.. Kyungsoo tidak ingin selamat jika harus mati kerena tenggelam dalam lautan senyum Kai.

Kai... serintik hujan yang datang pada malam hari. Menaburkan aroma basah membunuh polusi. Menggamit hijaunya dedaunan 'tuk muncul kembali. Juga sepotong musik bagi jiwa yang berkelana.

 _Kai seindah itu di mata Kyungsoo._

Anggap saja Kyungsoo itu ninox sentulata malaccensis. Dan Kai adalah rembulannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I love your smile;)_

 _..._

Send message _.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KRIIING...

Oh, betapa merdunya suara alarm di tengah malam begini. Angin dingin berbaku hantam dengan pekatnya hitam. Menggamit ilalang di luar sana ikut menyahut. Ditambah lagi dengan nyanyian ribuan jangkrik seakan ikut menyerukan 'Selamat ulang tahun Kyungsoo!'. Sebelum Bibi dan pamannya bangun lalu mengomelinya, gadis yang menginjak usia manis beberapa detik lalu itu menekan tombol _off_ jam wekernya.

Kyungsoo membuka penuh kedua matanya. Menatap sendu pada stiker bintang di langit-langit kamar itu. Lantas mengulur tangan kirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun juga..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai"

Darah Kyungsoo mengalir deras saking cepatnya jantungnya memompa. Suasana riuh dari pinggir lapangan ataupun koridor sekolah itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat Kai mengeluarkan mawar merah dari punggungnya.

Rapat bulanan guru, momen yang begitu berharga bagi siapapun yang menyandang status pelajar. Kyungsoo dengan mata sendunya, menatap lelaki berbalut seragam basket yang tengah tersenyum itu. Kulit eksotisnya mengkilat terbentur cahaya matahari. Rambut hitamnya membentuk ombak di tengah musim dingin. Dan lengkungan bibirnya.. Ya Tuhan.. kenapa Kau menciptakan laki-laki semenawan Kai?

" _Would you be mine?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kai, aku menyukaimu.._

Send message..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keringat berbulir-bulir membasahi seragam gadis itu. Napasnya tercekat saat Sang Dewa Cupid melepas anak panahnya.

" _Of course..Kai"_

Teriakan histeris dari berbagai penjuru menyertai teriakan kegembiraan Kai; pemuda yang baru saja diterima cintanya di lapangan utama sekolah itu.

Kai memeluk gadis mungil di hadapannya. Dan tersentak saat sadar mereka masih di tengah umum. Siul menggoda dilontarkan kepada insan yang masih menari di awang-awang. Membuat keduanya memanas di atas hamparan salju. Kai tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi siapapun merasakan ada sesuatu yang lebih dari senyum lelaki itu kali ini.

Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata. Saking terpesonanya melihat Kai tersenyum bahagia seperti itu.

Namun.. Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu. Dari marmer tempatnya berpijak, dari koridor sekolahnya yang berkelok, ada sekelopak mawar lagi yang gugur di hadapannya.

Sang Dewa Cupid tersenyum mengejek pada Kyungsoo. Andai sekali saja ia meminta agar panah itu menancap di hatinya. Mungkin saja Sang Dewa menggaris plot kisah ini dengan akhir bahagia.

Dengan langkah gontai ia beranjak pergi. Membiarkan pesona yang belum ia nikmati sepuasnya itu menggandeng jemari lentik kekasih barunya.

Ini adalah hari ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah ia rasakan. Tapi mungkin menjadi ulang tahun terbaik bagi Kai.

 _Cinta adalah ketika dia mulai mencintai orang lain dan kamu masih bisa tersenyum sembari berucap "Aku turut bahagia untukmu"_

Sepatah dua patah kata Khalil Gibran yang coba Kyungsoo terjemahkan dari antologi di pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai.. cinta pertama Kyungsoo. Ia jatuh cinta saat perkemahan pramuka, mereka bersama-sama menjadi petugas penyalaan api unggun 4 tahun silam. Saat itu, Kai menjadi pemegang lilin ke-sembilan. Kyungsoo ke-sepuluhnya. Rasa itu ia simpan.. sampai sekarang.

Menikmati indahnya senyum laki-laki bermata sipit itu tiap hari.. sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo. Melihat rambut legamnya terembus angin.. sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Mengetik pesan yang tidak pernah terkirim.. hal terkonyol yang pernah ia lakukan.

Baginya.. Kai seperti hujan. Gemerencik merdu itu, musik pengiring tidur lelahnya. Mata air pilunya sajak-sajak yang ia tulis. Rintik-rintik yang selalu membasahi keringnya sudut hati Kyungsoo.

Berkali-kali ia mencegah Dewa Cupid agar tidak memanah hatinya. Namun putra dari Dewi Cinta itu berhasil menjebaknya. Masuk dalam perangkap cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti ini, Kyungsoo tidak ingin lagi merasakannya.

Pangeran hujan.. memang pantas bersanding dengan Pelangi. Bukan dengan bintang kecil yang hanya bisa menatap sendu dari kejauhan.

Dunia seklise itu.

...

 _Apabila cinta tidak berhasil, bebaskan dirimu.._

 _Biarkan hatimu kembali melebarkan sayapnya dan terbang ke alam bebas lagi_

Sepatah dua patah kata Khalil Gibran yang coba Kyungsoo terjemahkan kembali.

 **E N D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai?.—.**

 **Kembaran Yeri Red Velvet di sini~**

 **Ada yang pengen ngucapin "Welcome back" ke nyE ga?.—.**

 **/gaada/**

 **Yawdah..**

 **Selamat ulang tahun my cemewew, my beloved DO KYUNGSOO #happykyungsooday**

 **Selamat Hari KaiSoo #happykaisooday**

 **Dan Selamat ulang tahun buat mantan gua KUPROY a.k.a KAI a.k.a KIM JONGIN #happykaiday**

 **...**

 _Ketika cinta itu mati, kau tidak perlu mati bersamanya – Khalil Gibran_

 **...**

 **Thanks so much for reading, btw.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pasintik, 11 Januari 2017**

 **nyE**


End file.
